The Reclaimers Time
by Telyk2
Summary: Join Team RWBY as they deal with a small twist from the very beginning. What if there was one more added? what if they turned out to cause the group more troubles then ever before just by being there? Join the now Team RWBYE as they try to combat new foes and challenges and see if they can discover there mysterious teammates past. (WARNING Overpowered character and insert) Enjoy :)
1. 0 Prolog- an old war and a new beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Original character (Eugene) and My ideals. If I did own anything besides those do you really think I would be making a fanfic of them?**

 **CONTENT WARNING: THIS FANFIC WILL BE RATED M BECAUSE OF POSSIBLE GRUESOME AND UGLY DETAILED SCENES AND POSSIBLE LEMONS. I WOULD RATHER PLAY IT SAFE THEN SORRY**

 **Just so you all know I will be running this fan fic off of dice so please no complaining about the results (constructive criticism of curse is accepted) because I will explain the process Right here. only in this chapter though**

 **step 1: pick a die**

 **step 2: create how ever many # sided die scenarios, aka a 20 sided die has 20 scenarios. 1 worst, 20 best.**

 **step 3: roll the die**

 **step 4: Write the results in the fan fiction**

 **step 5: make sure it fits with what has happened**

 **step 6: repeat steps 1-5 for each character's reaction then do same for effect**

 **SO please remember that I am using a completely random system for this fanfic**

"talking"

 _"radio talk / talking with a voice magulater"_

 _thinking_

 **SPELL / ABILITY**

(side notes, AU's, pov changes, dimension change, or time shift)

Let's get this party started shall we?

We find a man in dark gray battle armor that has Blood red highlights, a black skin mesh under the slim yet protective over armor (like halo's black under mesh armor), an integrated jet pack on his back and in his boots, on the inside of his armor if anyone was able to look they would see some ancient language that no one understands slightly glowing even though they produce no light (AN: I know it contradicts. There's a reason.), with two 5" sheaths one on his right and one on his left side attached to the waste, both having 11" hilts sticking out of them and an extremely modified collapsible EM4 Longshot with adjustable scope (min 8x max 20x), attachable suppressor, straight pull back bolt, and a forward grip bipod and the barrel looking like it is collapsible into the main part of the gun His armor looks like a Cross between a Spartan 2's MJOLNIR VI (Halo), a Medieval knight, Old Mandalorian combat armor, And Darth Revan (Star Wars KOTOR). His name.. Is Eugene Wodahsfo. He is standing in a small room with 11 men and women all who are in combat gear some are in heavy armor toting LMGs, others have little armor but wear a patch thats a red Circle with a white plus on it. Others have engineering tools, some are in bodysuits carrying sniper rifles, while others are wearing light armor with jetpacks on their backs. One of these men who wear a jet pack stand next to Eugene… heavy trooper "i know they put him in charge of this but why did they put Corporal Spyer as his second" Eugene though a voice modulator using both male and Female voices so that no one can know which voice is the real one or the owners gender _"I chose to have Corporal spyer as my second. Now quiet trooper. Your lucky i allowed someone as green as you to come with. Now, were approaching the objective. As you all know the VS are building a prototype. What intel has told us is that is a weapon of mass destruction, one that syncs with there suits so that they aren't affected by it."_ Infiltrator a man who has a sniper rifle "Permission to speak sir" Eugene _"Permission granted"_ Infiltrator "Sir.. I know we're the ones who command sends in when they can't risk it falling and I know on a scale for were screwed of 1 to 10 its 9 or 10… so sir… which is it?" Eugene _"I'm going to be honest with you all… if at all possible its higher than 10, Were hitting the top of the line research station deep in enemy territory as you all can guess it's going to be the most defended. If we fail well…"_ a woman in heavy armor "Sir?" Eugene _"IF we fail then there will be a full on assault to get here and you all know the VS will try to activate there doomsday weapon. They may try to activate the doomsday weapons anyways hints why I asked for volunteers ONLY I'm surprised that you all are willing to follow me into hell."_ the heavily armored woman "Sir. I'm sure I can speak for most of us when I say that we follow you because you have always done what's best for your troops." A engineer male "Plus sir You're invincible." Eugene _"NO."_ they all look at Eugene. Eugene _"Overconfidence in one's leader or self causes the fall of Empires. I'm not invincible, No one is, one day you'll all have to continue this fight. Without me, whether it be because I am captured, killed, MIA, or even just get too old. Its sad but true. But something you must remember. No matter how strong one is. There's always someone or something stronger."_ Girl heavy trooper "Please sir.. There's literally no one out there who can beat you. All whos tried have failed. You took a Tank shoot to the face and survived." Male heavy trooper "plus sir you took multiple rockets and were fine." Eugene _"So? You'd follow anyone who could take rockets and tank shots and be fine? I understand that not many can but still. Both about them and myself what do you truly know about someone if that's what you base it on."_ Male heavy trooper "Thats.. No.. but… That's not the only reason!" Eugene _"then what is it!?"_ Female heavy trooper "Your a natural leader, You always put yourself before the team." the lights turn red. Eugene _"all right.. 30 seconds till those of us with jet packs drop. Then when we give the all clear the rest of you will get off."_ the lights turn green and the rear hatch opens. Eugene runs and jumps out followed by spyer and a Woman. The infiltrator women sighs wooingly. Heavy trooper guy "Why do you always do that when he goes off. What makes you like a guy like that?" Female infiltrator "because I know that I can get into his heart and get him to open up to me." Male infiltrator "what if Eugene's a she?" female Infiltrator after a second "No. besides his a he just look at his name,Eugene. Have you ever heard of a girl called Eugene? I haven't." Male Infiltrator "I mean Maybe that's why SHE goes by Eugene." the crew area is quiet. After a few minutes a cracley com comes over. Spyer "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! The weapons been activated!" they all feel a rush of movement as there troop ship rockets as fast as it can away. They all look out the back and see a bright white light that emcompuses the base they were going to hit then when it dies down all they see is the base and the VS celebrating. Medic male "things just got harder…." after a few minutes there's a large explosion that destroys the base along with another white light. Now the base is gone only thing left is a crater. Then a small drone flies into the holding area where they all are and lands in the center and a holographic Eugene appears _"I have to make this quick. They got Spyer and Dust in the first blast. However in order to take this thing out I have to reverse its polarity by hand. Make sure you all live on and fight the good fight, Win for freedom, honor, and above all.. Peace. Don't be sad that were gone, Rejoice for now you have a fighting chance. This Drone carries all the info I could get on the VS's strategies and blueprints, sadly this weapon is not on file… Goodbye. And remember to be at your strongest you must protect others it matters not how big or small they be... End transmission"_ the hologram cuts. After a few seconds the medic steps forward and picks the drone up "Um… So… I guess I'm in command now… Lets… Pilot.. Get us back to the warp gate… now." Pilot "Yes sir Kuroku Sir." the ship flys off to there warp gate.

In another dimension, another time, another place.

Woods outside a city

A flash of light appears and Spyer and the now known Dust appear landing in a heap on the ground. As teenagers When the light fades they both get up and look around. Dust "where… are we?" Spyer "It looks likes Amerish I think." Dust "Not swampy enough…" there's a roar and they see two people come into there clearing. Spyer and Dust rase there guns and aim at them. Spyer "Who are you?" A tall guff teen boy with black hair "we can talk later first there's grim behind us, second welcome to our team for initiation" Dust "Uhh." ten black bears with bone armor and red eyes come into the clearing. Dust "I'm guessing there not friendly." the teen boy with gray hair was kinda thin sarcastically "No really. I couldn't tell by the fact that there GRIM there always gonna try to kill us!" Dust and Spyer open fire on the grim…

Many a years later, Late evening at a shop called From Dust Till Dawn…

A young girl in a red cloak and black dress wearing headphones named Ruby Rose is reading a weapons magazine. She feels a tap on her shoulder and looks to see a man in a black suit with a red tie and sunglasses wearing a funny hat. He points at his ears. Ruby takes her headphones down off her head and rests it around her neck Music still playing loudly. Ruby "Yes?" Guy "I said put your hands in the air. Now." Ruby eyes narrowing "are you robbing me?" Guy "Yes." Ruby "Ohhh…"

Outside in a back alley.

There's a flash of Blinding light and when it dies down we find a 15ish looking Eugene still in his armor that has sized down with him. Eugene looks around with his EM4 Longshot in hand scanning the area. Seeing no one he has his rifle fold up into a box, Opens his armored bum bag and somehow is able to fit it entirely inside. He closes and locks his bum bag. Eugene looks behind him and sees his two armored tails. He mutters something and they disappear as does his animal ears so he looks like a normal human in heavy armor. He then slowly starts walking out of the ally way just in time to see a 15 year old girl whos in a black dress and red cloak kick riding a man out of a window. She hops off the man and lands in the street slowly rising and the box in her hand transforming into a giant scythe. Eugene _'well… I'm definitely not anywhere I've been before… and i've seen some crazy shit… from beholders to ninja who can shoot fire to giant mechs, to even people being able to fly among the stars and blow up planets with moon bases, hell I've even seen Gigantic rings meant for the eradication of all life…'_ he sighs _'I know people would kill for this type of life but why me?'_ the girl spins her scythe around her and stabs it into the street while grabbing her headphones and at the same time as the impact turns them off. Eugene hears a man "Oo kk….. Get her." 8 guys come out of the shop. Eugene looks and sees that the shopkeep is hiding inside. Eugene voice modulator still active _"Hey!"_ they all stop and everyone looks at the heavily armored newcomer. Ruby has to look back at him. Eugene _"Didn't anyone teach you that you shouldn't pick on young women and or rob shops. Crime doesn't pay you know."_ the man in the shop. Torchwick "Hmm… Well I'll cut you a deal. Deal with red and I'll show you that crime can pay." Eugene _"hmmm…. No. how about this. You and your goons stand down and we'll wait for the local law enforcement to figure out-"_ Torchwick "Get them both." four men rush Ruby and four Rush Eugene. 

With Ruby

Ruby uses her scythe as a stand and spins around it kicking the first guy in the face. She then removes her weapon from the ground and spins around stopping only to fire the scythe to give her speed to attack, she uses the blunt end of her weapon to knock out another guy by sending him into the air she then spins and brings the blunt end down on another guy 'crushing' him. Ruby sees the last guy trying to shoot at her she uses her Crescent rose to propel herself out of the way by shooting it dodging the shots and she comes around and hits the guy with the blunt of her weapon sending him flying to torchwicks feet.

With Eugene

He sighs and moves forward to meet these thugs by walking forward. The first thug reaches him smiling like he's got victory and swings at Eugene. Eugene in a flash of motion grabs his wrist mid swing spins him around kicks him in the back and takes the guys weapon. The guy flies into the nearby wall with a loud thud. The next guy comes up machetty up defensively. Guy "I know how to use this like a master!" Eugene hits his blade to the left hard cutting this thugs Blade just above the hand guard. Eugene _"Really?"_ the guy looks terrified as his friends come around him to attack Eugene from either side only for them to swing and have their wrists caught by Eugene as he pulls them into the other hard slamming the two into the third hard enough to knock all three out. Eugene lets there wrists go and moves around them up to where ruby is after she's done with her 'show'

Together:

Torchwick looks down at the thug thats unconscious at his feet. Torchwick with heavy sarcasm "you were worth every cent truly you were." he steps forward as sirens start sounding in the distance dropping his cigar and putting it out with his cane. "Well Red, Amor, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening" He aims his cane at them "as much as I'd love to stick around. I'm afraid this" a targeting ridicule pops up from the end of his cane "This is where we part ways." torchwick shoots at the two. Ruby aims down and shoots up, Eugene seamingly gets caught in the blast. Ruby looks around and sees not only torchwick climbing a later but Eugene climbing up right on his tail. Ruby looks at the crater and sees a burnt wooden log. Ruby looks back at the shop keep "you ok if we go after him?" Shopkeep "Yes." Ruby runs after the two and uses her rifle to 'fly' up to the roof landing before Eugene finishes climbing. As he does Ruby "HEY!" torchwick slows to a stop. Torchwick annoyed "persistent." A vtol aircraft comes up and torchwick hops on and looks back at Ruby and Eugene. Torchwick "End of the line you two!" he throws a dust crystal at there feet and aims his cane at it.. And fires… there's a large flash and explosion. Torchwick laughs evilly till he sees something in the red dust cloud of the explosion One Glynda goodwitch blocking the attack, Behind her is Eugene blocking ruby from the blast. Ruby looks up and sees Eugene then sees Glynda eyes turning to stars seeing one of her heros. Glynda then summons multiple 'arua' beams and attacks the vtol. As it starts to move away she summons a 'storm' above it and brings down a hail of ice shards. Then from inside the vtol someone shoots fire out at glynda who blocks with an aura moves around glinda and the Lady shooting fire shoots at him then causes an explosion to happen under glynda causing her to move back Glynda grabs the pieces of the explosion and the shrapnel with her powers and flings it like a spear at the ship, the lady of fire sends several blasts of fire at it. Eugene jumps up to grab one and starts hopping along them towards the ship. It looks a little weird to everyone that a fully armored teen is crouching down and jumping like a monkey or over energetic ninja from floating pice to floating piece. But when Glynda hits the roof of the vtol Eugene jumps off onto the vtol as torchwick angles the ship to deflect most of the damage. As the shards come off they go out and around the ship in three moving spires. The lady of fire dose an area fire blast around the ship destroying glynda's projectiles, then Eugene swings in onto her from the top, she tries to blast Eugene with fire but he sidesteps two of her attacks she then does a massive fire blast so he can't doge and Eugene getting caught in the fireball is flung out of the vtol and onto the roof sliding across hitting the other sides ledge and flipping over it grabbing the ledge to stop himself from falling and pulling himself back up onto the roof. Ruby opens fire her scythe turning into a rife but the lady of fire stops the shots with her hand and blows up the area where the two women are standing, Glynda uses her powers to move ruby out of harm's way and then rolls out of the way herself. The Vtol flies off into the distance as the area explodes. After a few seconds Ruby "You're a huntress aren't you?" Eugene walks up behind them. Ruby with stars in eyes "Can I have your autograph?"

Short time skip to an interrogation room

Glynda "I hope you both realize that your actions will not be taken lightly young ones. You put yourselves and other in great danger" Ruby "they started it!" Glynda "If it were up to me you'd be sent home." she stops walking around them stopping in front by the doorway "a pat on the back…" she looks at Ruby and Eugene. Ruby having a big old smile. Glynda narrows her eyes "And a slap on the wrist." she slaps the table where Ruby's had is with her crop barley missing ruby as she retreats her hand. Glynda "but…. There's someone here who would like to meet you both." glynda steps to the side making sure to watch Eugene and Ruby for anything that might be suspicious. Professor ozpin comes in with a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee. Ozpin "Ruby Rose.. and Someone who I don't know your name." Eugene _"I am Eugene Wodahsfo"_ Ozpin "so… Where did you two learn to do this?" Glynda holds up a scroll that shows both Ruby and Eugene fighting the thugs. Ruby shyly "Signal academy" Ozpin "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ruby "well…. One teacher in particular." Ozpin and Glynda look at Eugene. Ozpin "and you mr Wodahsfo?" Eugene "I learned by surviving." Ozpin "I see…" Ozpin puts down the plate of cookies in front of the two. Ruby shyly looks up before taking a cookie. Eating it.. Looks up again and starts devouring the cookies. Ozpin "It's just I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old qrow" Ruby says something with her mouth full. Then swallows. Ruby "sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. he's a teacher at signal, I was compleat garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I'm all like" she starts making fighting sounds and motions with her arms and hands. Ozpin "so I've noticed. So what is a adorable little girl doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ruby "well I want to be a huntress" Ozpin "you want to slay monsters?" Ruby "yeah I only have 2 more years of training at signal and then I'm going to apply to beacon. See my sisters starting there this year, and she's trying to become a huntress, and I'm trying to become a huntress because I wanna help people, and my parents always taught us to help others, so I thought may as well make a career out of it I mean the police are all right but hunters and huntresses are just so much more romantic, exciting, cool Just Jahhh ya know?"Ozpin "and you Mr Wodahsfo what do you wish to do?" Eugene after a moment _"what i can to aid where i am. As I was once told… to be at your strongest you must protect others it matters not how big or small they be."_ Ozpin "hmmm….. So… do either of you know who I am" Ruby "your professor Ozpin, your the headmaster at beacon." Ozpin chuckles quietly "Hello" ruby "Nice to meet you." Eugene nods. Ozpin "you want to come to my school?" Ruby "More than anything." Ozpin "and you Eugene?" Eugene _"hmm… what does your school do exactly"_ Ozpin "train hunters and huntresses to fight grim and protect the people from harm." Eugene _" Hmm… and the alternative?"_ Ruby looks at Eugene surprised "Why wouldn't you wanna go? You can fight really well! Heck I saw that thing you did where you jumped up to them!" Eugene _"Just because one fight went well does not mean that I am right for the job."_ Ruby "I say you are." Ozpin "the other thing is you go to normal school and have to lose your weapons and armor as you were involved in a case." Eugene sighs _'I'm stuck here anyways. May as well figure out how to fight evil here too… least till destiny decides to send me elsewhere… again.. Gods I hate this.'_ _"Very well."_ Ozpin looks up at glynda who looks deep in thought. Ozpin "Very well. You two can."

A few days later aboard a large airship

Eugene sits on one of the benches looking out the window. Ignoring the weird and in aw stares at him and his full armor. Down the way in the room he's in he sees Ruby and someone with long blond hair. they are talking to one another. Eugene looks out the window again to see the city…. Then Glynda appears on every window. Glynda "Hello and welcome to beacon. My name is Glynda goodwitch. You are among a privileged Few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace. And as future huntsmen and huntresses It is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage need for such a task. Now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda disipers. And all the kids look out of the windows. A young man in a chest plate and hoodie walks around looking like he's gonna throw up. Eugene gets up and leaves the room wanting no part to do with barf boy.

Beacon

Everyone gets off the ship slowly looking around Eugene starts exploring the area finding not really anything of interest while this place is very pretty then… theres a loud explosion. Eugene Dives into the nearest cover _"INCOMING!"_ he looks around and sees that he's alone and he sees a cloud of red with lighting going through it, flames, and ice? Eugene heads over that way caushessly _'is beacon under attack?'_ when he gets there he sees a girl with white hair and a white dress with a rapier on her belt shouting at Ruby. "Unbelievable this is exactly what I was talking about!" Ruby shyly "I'm really really sorry." white girl "Uh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending beacon?" Ruby "Well.. i.. Uh" White girl "this isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparing and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters So.. watch where your going." Ruby "Hey I said I was sorry princess." a girl with black hair and a bow on top of her head walks up "Its heires actually. Weiss Schnee heirs to the Schnee dust company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." the now identified Weiss "Finally some recognition." The black haired girl "the some company Infamous for there consalversul labor forces and questionable business partners." Weiss "wha! How dare! The nerve of!" she huffs taking something from the black haired girl and walks off followed by a old man. Ruby "I promise I'll make this up to you!" Ruby sighs "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day" ruby looks to where the black haired girl whos walking off "So whats…" ruby drops to her knees and lays down "welcome to beacon." Eugene watches from the shadows wondering if he should approach Ruby just so that she has someone there to talk at but before he can Mr barf shows up offering a hand to ruby. Him "Hey. I'm Jaune." He offers her a hand up. Ruby takes it. Ruby "Ruby." once Ruby is up She laughs quietly "Are you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Eugene turns and leaves to try to find where there all supposed to go leaving Jaune and Ruby to talk.

Assembly hall

Eugene walks into a Large assembly area. And sees tons of people around and a sign that reads.. New students please be in the Assembly hall before 6pm…. Eugene looks for a place to stand. Finding plenty of openings in the back corners. After a bit he hears the White girl "YOU!" followed by Ruby "OH GOD IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" shortly after Ozpin walks onto the stage. Turns on the mic. Ozpin "I'll keep this bref, you have traveled here today in search of knowledge to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you've finished you've planed to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy. Need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin walks off stage with a limp. Glynda steps up to the mic. Glynda "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your innishation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Eugene turns and leaves heading for the ballroom following the signs. Once there Eugene goes to the far off cournor sits down against the wall and stays there lesioning to everyone.

With Ruby

Ruby's writing a letter to her friends back at signal when her older sister Yang flops down next to her. Yang "It's like a biiiig slumber party." Ruby "I dont think Dad would approve of all the boys though." Yang "I know I do" she checks out some of the guys as she makes a 'purr' sound. She then sees Jaune "euuhh." she looks back at Ruby. Yang "whats that?" Ruby "a letter to the gang back at signal. I Promised to tell them all about bacon and how things are going." Yang "Aww.. that's sooo Cuuuuuttteeee" Ruby throws a pillow in Yangs face. Ruby "Shut up. I didn't get to take my freinds with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone hear." Yang "what about Jaune?" she desperately looks around "He's… nice… there ya go plus one friend." Yang Spots Eugene "Oh… and isn't that the guy you fought alongside with you were telling me about? There you go plus two friends. Thats a 200% increase." Ruby "eugene and I aren't really friends. And I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero." Yang "there's no such thing as negative friends. You've just made one friend, a friend to be and one enemy." Ruby throws another pillow into yangs face.. Hard. yang after removing the pillow from her face… Yang "look it's only been one day. Trust me you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet." they hear the sound of a match lighting up and see the black haired girl who helped ruby earlier.

With Eugene.

Eugene is watching everyone while looking at different things on Eugene's Heads up display. Then he sees the blond girl Ruby sticks with drag ruby to the black haired girl who helped Ruby earlier. Eugene sighs and goes back to looking at different things on his heads up display then a fight starts up and Eugene looks over to see its Ruby and the blond girl. Eugene sees the white haired girl marching over to them. Eugene _'oh no. this is not gonna end well.. I guess I'll intervene.'_ Eugene pulls out a Flute from his bum bag and detaches his lower part of his helmet setting it in his lap. He brings the flute up to his shadow covered lips and starts playing. ((AN: For those curious I thought the flute cover of Freya Login's Tragic Love would fit best.)) If one was to look at him they would see a mistish and fogyish presence start to poor from him and his flute to encompass the room so thin that most would never notice it.

With Ruby

Ruby and Yang stop fighting when they hear weiss shout "What is going on over here don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" she notices Ruby as yang notices Weiss and both shout "OH NO Not you again" Ruby "Shh! Guys she's-" lovely Flute music starts to fill the air that makes them all feel sleepy tired. Blake looks towards where she hears it from and sees a guy in heavy armor playing a flute… the song filled with at least to blake the sounds of someone who has loved and lost so much beyond their years that most can last. Beyond what most can endure and yet they continue on. Blakes not sure if its the guy who has these feelings or just artist that feels them… but.. She's too tired to think on it. As is everyone else who's there Weiss "I'll…. Deal…. With… you… later." she starts sleepily walking back to her cot. Ruby and yang tiredly move to there sleeping bags. Blake blows out the candles and curls up with her book. All falling asleep quickly.

With Eugene

Eugene Finishes his song and sees that everyone else is asleep finally. He puts his flute back into his bag and puts the lower part of his helmet back on. A quiet hiss sound can be heard from him as his armor reseals. Eugene then meditates for a bit and falls asleep.

Room. Unknown location.

The room is completely dark then blue lights turn on and there's a Large supercomputer of unknown origins. A female voice "he has come…. The reclaimer is here."

Another location

In a pitch black room a pair of Glowing Red eyes open "It has begun."

Thank you for reading. I hope this was good and that there was enough of a 'cliff hanger' for you.


	2. 1 the test of air, earth, and fire

**Hello, everyone Note from the author here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how long this took to make. I had some troubles while making it and life decided to knock on my door and go "Hey. get out here!" So again Sorry for such a long wait but here we are! Chapter 2… still gotta come up with cool names for the chapters… maybe if this 'book' goes well I'll try it out.**

 **But enjoy!**

 **Signed: Telyk2**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Original character (Eugene) and My ideals. If I did own anything besides those do you really think I would be making a fanfic of them?**

 **CONTENT WARNING: THIS FANFIC WILL BE RATED M BECAUSE OF POSSIBLE GRUESOME AND UGLY DETAILED SCENES AND POSSIBLE LEMONS. I WOULD RATHER PLAY IT SAFE THEN SORRY**

"talking"

 _"radio talk / talking with a voice magulater"_

 _thinking_

 **SPELL / ABILITY**

(side notes, AU's, pov changes, dimension change, or time shift)

Its early morning at beacon the sun hasn't even risen yet. But Eugene can be found leaving the changing rooms with steam that follows him out. He walks off to meditate alone.

(In the morning at breakfast)

Eugene sits down away from everyone and eats his pancakes with lightning speed not letting anyone get a look at what's under the helmet. Then he heads to the armory to get his gear…. Least his swords and pull out his guns. He attaches his two blades to his waist, pulls out two pistols and sheaths them in holsters on each leg. Then he pulls out his EM4 box sniper rifle and puts it onto his back. On his way out Eugene sees one, The blond that Ruby hangs out with arguing with her, two the white-haired girl talking to a redhead…. Spartan? Eugene stops and looks at the redhead girl then shakes his head and continues on. Until he hears the sound of something being flung. Eugene dives to the side rolling and coming up hand on his pistol seeing that the redhead's weapon had an accident and Jaune stuck to the wall by a spear. redhead "I'm sorry!" Glynda over the intercom "Would all first-year students please report to beacon cliff for initiation, Again All first-year students report to beacon cliff immediately." the redhead "Nice meeting you Jaune." she takes her spear. Eugene nods to the redhead one combatant to another. The redhead smiles and nods back and leaves. Eugene Walks over towards Jaune, but Ruby and the yellow-haired girl beat him. Yellow-haired girl "having some trouble their lady killer?" Ruby offers Jaune a hand up. Jaune "I don't understand. My dad said that all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" yellow-haired girl "snow angel probably wasn't the best start." Eugene " _That and not all women look for confidence."_ Jaune "Uhh…." Ruby "Oh. hey Eugene." she smiles. Eugene " _Hello Ruby."_ Ruby "Yang, Jaune, this is Eugene… we.. kinda helped each other get into Beacon." Jaune "what?" Yang "You remember that Torchwick guy who got away?" Jaune "yeah?" Yang "and how Ruby and an Unknown ARMORED person helped?" Jaune after a few seconds "wait… you're saying that he's-" Ruby "yeap. Actually…. I don't think you ever drew your weapons did you?" Eugene shakes his head no. Yang "Well since we're here I'm Yang, Ruby's sister. Nice to finally meet you Eugene." she extends her hand to Eugene who takes it and shakes " _Likewise. Now let's get to the cliff before we're late."_ Eugene lets go of Yang's hand and starts heading off. Yang "Shesh... All business with him hm?" Jaune "or he doesn't talk much…" Yang "Still... " Ruby "maybe he's just not comfortable… Oh drat." Yang and Jaune "what?" Ruby "I forgot to ask Eugene how he got out of the explosion that night." Yang and Jaune "what?" Ruby "See there was an explosion I moved out of the way but he didn't. Yet once it died down he was on Torchwicks heels and left a scorched log in the blast area." Jaune "are you sure you didn't just hit your head?" Ruby "I'm sure." Yang "sure sis… sure" Ruby "I didn't!" Jaune and Yang start laughing. Yang "come on sis" they walk out heading towards the meeting point

(Beacon cliffs.)

Everyone stands on a stone pad. Ozpin "for years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest." Glynda "Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams, Well allow us to put an end to your confusion, Each of you will be given teammates today" Ozpin "these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said Given there's an odd number of you one of you will be forced to join a team of two. That person will be decided by a draw this person will have this card." he holds up a metal card with the beacon insignia on both sides. "Now everyone come up and draw a card from the hat." Glynda pulls out a hat and everyone comes up and pulls out a number. Ozpin "Now. I will call out a number. If you have it step forward." … … Ozpin

"Number 27" Eugene looks at his number sighs and steps forward. Ozpin "Hmm… well. For you, the first team of two you make eye contact with will be your team. You will show them this card" he holds it out for everyone to see again and gives it to Eugene. Eugene then goes back to his pad. Ozpin "as for everyone else. The First person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up make your way northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. Or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the initiation. But our instructors will not intervene You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and we will grade you appropriately. Are there any questions." Jaune "yeah um sir?" Ozpin "good! Now take your positions" everyone drops into a fighting stance. Save for Jaune. Jaune "sir? Um... I've got… um, a question. So this landing strategy thing what is it? You're like dropping us off or something?" Ozpin "no you will be falling." Jaune "oh. I see... So like. Did you hand out parachutes for us?" Ozpin "No you will be using your own landing strategy." Jaune "so... Uh… what exactly is a landing strategy-" Jaune gets launched. Then its Eugene's turn. But the three that are there hear the sound of stress coming from the pad. Ozpin "Up the power on the last pad Glynda." Glynda nods presses some things on her scroll and then Eugene gets shot off like a rocket. Glynda and Ozpin watch as Eugene flys through the air. Ozpin "Glynda?" Glynda "yes sir?" Ozpin "what did you set the launch pad to?" Glynda "I accidentally pressed max sir." Ozpin sighs "well… Give him extra points if he survives the fall" Glynda "How many?" Eugene disappears from view from going so high. Ozpin "I think 30 points given how high he went." Glynda "sir you realize that he would need only another 50 points to pass the test yes?" Ozpin "I realize this Glynda We can't give him more bonus points." Glynda "sir... I was asking because that's a lot of bonus points." Ozpin "and what would you suggest?" Glynda "Hmm… Five at most sir." Ozpin "a bit harsh don't you think? After all, you did set it to the max." Glynda "maybe sir. But we have to be fair to everyone." Ozpin "Very well… If he survives the landing give him 10 points then."

(Up in the air)

Eugene ' _fuck fuck fuck! What the hell do they have in those pads! Shit think! think! I got it! Lockdown.'_ Eugene activates his armors lockdown mode ' _this probably gonna hurt… I should have taken the time to fix my jet back before coming out. Damn VS. If I get back there I'm gonna make sure the one that shot my jetpack pays.'_

(Somewhere in the Planetside 2 universe (I don't own) in a VS research lab)

A woman Infiltrator stops and shivers. Man "you ok?" Woman "yeah… I.. just… got a feeling that someone's gonna come after me." Man "Phffft your in the research labs the most protected place in all the sovereignty, no one can get you here. Besides, you killed that Armored ass hole. I doubt they'll ship you out from here." Woman "Your right… must just be my paranoia."

(Back in the RWBY universe With Yang)

Yang uses her Ember Celicas to propel herself through the air screaming in happiness. Then she comes down kicking off trees down to the ground rolling out saying "Nailed it." she continues running through the emerald forest.

(Elsewhere in the emerald forest)

We find Ruby rose running through the forest looking for her sister Yang. thinking to herself ' _ahh this is bad… this is REALLY bad… what if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? … There's always Jaune. He's nice, He's funny! .. I don't think he's good in a fight…. OH! What about Blake? So mysterious, so Calm. Plus she likes Books! Then again I don't think I'd be able to hold a conversation with her.. OH there's Eugene… He seems Really good in a fight, and He seems nice… though his armor is gonna be loud No sneaking around with him… Uhg... Ok, who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, Eugene… and'_ Ruby's brought out of her thoughts when she sees Weiss. She slides to a halt little ways in front of Weiss as she turns to face her. They make eye contact.

(With Yang)

Yang is walking north. Yang "Hello? Is anyone out there? Hello? I'm getting bored here…" there's a rustling in the bushes "is someone there?" she walks over to them and looks into them while moving shrub "Ruby is that you?" there's a low growl and Yang slowly looks up. To see a Urza "Nope." Yang dodges to the left as the Urza charges her getting out of the way she gets up and activates her Ember Celicas The Urza charges her again and Yang backflips out of the Way. where it stops Yang sees two Urza's. The first one charges her again but this time yang punches it activating her Ember Celicas shotgun part and blasting the 1st Urza back a good way, but the 2nd Urza comes up to attack, Yang uppercuts it and slams it back. Yang "You guys didn't happen to see a girl in a red hood would you?" Both the Urza's get up and roar at her. Yang "you could just say no." the 1st Urza charges Yang again. Yang dodges to the left then back as the second swipe comes and she backflips back laughing "Gease you two couldn't hit the broadside of a ba-" she sees a single strand of her hair falling loose in front of her. Yang pissed "You.." her eyes turn red and the Urza look at each other confused. Yang Very pissed "YOU MONSTERS!" a fiery explosion happens around her. Yang charges the Urza

Up with Eugene

Eugene spots a fiery explosion. ' _that must be some of the other students…'_ he unlocks his armor and skydives towards the blast and glances at his hud. ' _1,000 feet to go this is gonna hurt.'_ Eugene activates his lockdown again as he sees more fiery explosions.

With Yang

She defeated one of the Urza faces the second "WHAT YOU WANT SOME TOO?" the Urza stands on its back legs ready to strike and then it falls over revealing Blake behind it having stabbed it in the back. Blake pulls her weapon back to her and they share a look. Blake smirks. Yang "I coulda taken him." after a few seconds. Yang "Sooo. shall-" they both hear Eugene " _INCOMING! TAKE COVER!"_ Yang and Blake look towards the source of the yelling. Yang "shoot." her and Blake both dive out of the way. Then Eugene slams into the ground making a Eugene sized crater and kicking up a lot of dirt. Yang gets up and rushes over "Hey you ok?" silence. Blake getting up "are they alive?" they both hear Eugene grown. Yang "damn man you almost hit us!" Eugene slowly climbs out of the crater " _Yes well, I wasn't expecting to be launched thousands of feet into the air."_ Yang "Thousands?! Man, I wanted to go that high! Flying through the Air is so much fun!" Blake "aren't you the one with that card Professor Ozpin gave?" Eugene pulls out the card and shows them " _yes."_ Yang "so. I guess were the three-person team.. FUN." Yang mentally ' _how'd I get stuck with the two all business ones? I hope they know how to party at least...'_ Yang out loud "Soo… now that we've hit our almost died quota for the day. Either of you knows which way to go from here?" Eugene puts the card up and looks around " _he said north end of the forest yes?"_ Yang "yeah." Eugene points " _that way is north."_ Yang "cool. Let's head that way then. Oh, another question How did you survive that fall? And without a dent?" Eugene " _I have my ways."_ he starts walking that way taking the box off his back which turns into a sniper rifle. Yang and Blake start walking next to him. Yang "sooo... What do you guys like to do?" Blake "read." Eugene " _Shoot."_ Yang "Anything else?"Both Blake and Eugene " _ye_ s" Yang "I get you both trying to be cool but the in stereo thing is kinda creepy." Blake rolls her eyes and Eugene keeps going forward looking around for threats

(Later)

The three spot an old looking ruin. Yang "you guys think this is it?" Blake gives Yang a 'no shit Sherlock' look and starts walking down to the ruins. Eugene waves Yang to come on and moves down as well. In the ruins, they see several chess pieces on pedestals. Blake "Chess pieces?" Yang "some of them are missing… Looks like we aren't the first ones here." Blake "Well… I guess we should pick one" Eugene " _our objective is to choose one of the 'relics' and return with it to the cliffside unharmed. So let's pick one and get moving"_ he looks around. Yang approaches the white knight. Yang "How about a cute little pony?" Blake "sure" Eugene shrugs. They reconvene in the center. Yang "that wasn't too hard" Blake "well it wasn't too hard to find this place." Eugene " _we did have a compass after all"_ Yang "WE DID?!" Eugene nods. Blake looks up. They all hear Jaune scream. Yang "Some girls in trouble! Did you guys hear that? What should we do?" Blake is looking up and points up. They hear Ruby "HEADS UPPP!" then Jaune slams into ruby from the side and they fly into the trees. Blake "did your sister just fall from the sky?" Yang "I." Nora comes in riding a Urza but kills it. Nora "Aww… it's broken.." she turns towards the dead Urza and gets onto its head. Nora "Ewwww." Ren comes out from behind the Urza panting. Ren "Nora… please… don't ever do that again." when he looks at where Nora is she's gone. Nora has darted into the ruins and takes the Rook aka castle piece, she takes it and does a little dance. Ren "Nora!" Nora stops dancing "Coming ren" she giggles. Blake "Did that girl just Ride in on a Urza" Yang "I" A Pyrrha comes running in with a deathstalker on her tail. Ruby lands in front of Eugene. Yang "Ruby?" Ruby "Yang!" they go for a hug and Nora pops up between them "NORA!" Ruby falls back into Eugene who was about to go help Pyrrha and falls off balance thanks to Ruby knocking him back and flat on his ass. Blake "did she just run all the way here with a deathstalker on her tail" Eugene gets up. Yang explodes in fire and her eyes turn red again "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" her eyes turn back to lilac. Two seconds later Ruby pads yangs shoulder "um… Yang?" Yang slumps in defeat. They all look up to see Weiss holding onto the talon of a giant Nethermore. Weiss "How could you leave me!?" Ruby "I said jump" Blake "shes gonna fall." Ruby "she'll be fine" Ren "she's falling." Eugene " _I sense something very stupid is about to happen"_ Eugene drops to prone and aims at the deathstalker that's chasing Pyrrha. Jaune jumps from the tree he was in and catches Weiss midair. Somehow stopping them both from falling and just hovering there for a few moments. Jaune "Just dropping in?" Weiss looks down then back at him. Eyes full of terror. Jaune looks down then back at Weiss. Jaune "oh god." they clutch to each other before falling Jaune "NOOO!" then Jaune lands face first into the ground, followed by Weiss falling onto his back in a sitting position right in Eugene's line of sight. Weiss sarcastically "My hero." Eugene " _Weiss Jaune move out of the way!"_ Jaune "My back.." Pyrrha lands in front of Yang Ruby, Nora, Ren, Blake, and Eugene whos trying to aim his rifle at the beast and is getting rather annoyed that people keep appearing in his sights when he's about to fire at the deathstalker. Yang sarcastically "great the gang's all here now we can all die together." Ruby "Not if I can help it" Ruby charges towards the deathstalker. Eugene " _Damn it ruby"_ he runs after her following giving up on shooting the thing from range. Yang "Ruby wait!" Ruby fires to propel herself Eugene who was following dive rolls out of the way narrowly being missed. Eugene " _WATCH THE FRIENDLY FIRE!"_ Ruby tries to strike the Deathstalker and gets slapped mid-air by it "don't worry totally fine" she turns around to see its right there. Shoots it and runs. Yang starts running towards Ruby. she passes by Eugene who has gotten up and starts running with her. Yang "RUBY!" The giant Nethermore flings tons of sharp feathers at Ruby, Yang, and Eugene from above. Eugene grabs Yang by the arm pulling her back behind him he stops with a wide stance and throws his arms out to either side of him and a dome made of yellow hexagonal shields is made all around them a number of feet away from Eugene. Protecting both Eugene and Yang from the sharp feather barrage. Ruby's cloak gets caught by a feather. Yang distorted by the bubble "Ruby get out of there!" The bubble shield drops and Eugene starts charging forward towards Ruby as the deathstalker gets ready to strike. Weiss zooms past Eugene and Yang. Yang "RUBY!" Weiss stops in front of Ruby making an ice wall catching the stinger of the deathstalker. Weiss "You are so childish" Ruby whos cowering "W..Weiss?" Weiss" and dim-witted, and hyperactive. And DON'T even get me started on your fighting style. And I.. suppose I can be a bit… … Difficult." Eugene arrives, knees down and uses a knife to cut the Nevermore feather so he can unpin ruby. Weiss continuing "But if we're going to do this." she leans down so she's a little higher than eye level with Ruby "Were going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off. I'll be… Nicer" Ruby "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this" Weiss "you're fine" Weiss starts walking away. Eugene " _Ruby."_ Ruby looks back at Eugene "yes?" Eugene " _one. You're free. Two, in the future, make sure to know where you're aiming your gun before you fire it you almost shot me"_ Ruby feeling guilty "Sorry.." Eugene " _It all right. I understand the heat of the moment. But remember always know where your gun is pointed before firing. You could hit something or one that you didn't mean to hit. Live and learn."_ Ruby nods understanding and gets up to peak around the ice shield. And slowly turns around as Yang rushes up and hugs Ruby "I'm so happy you're ok!" the giant Nethermore roars as it flies off. Everyone heads back to the ruins. Jaune points "Guys that things circling back… What are we gonna do?" Weiss "Look there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Ruby "She's right our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things." Jaune "run and live. That's an idea I can get behind" Ruby grabs a white knight piece. Jaune grabs the white rook. The deathstalker starts cracking Weiss's Ice. Ren "time we left." Ruby "right, Let's go." Eugene pulls something from his bag as Ruby and most the group save his teammates run off. Eugene kneels down in front of the Deathstalker and puts an item into the ground. Yang stares at Ruby proudly. Blake "what? What is it?" Yang "nothing.." Yang starts running. Blake follows. Yang "Come on Eugene!" Eugene gets up and follows having laid his trap. They all start running towards the cliffs

(Lots of running later at the cliff side ruins)

Everyone goes in for cover as the giant never more lands on top of the ruins of a building. Yang "well that's great…" Eugene " _I got this."_ he comes out of cover with a double-barreled rocket launcher. Yang confused "where did you-" the deathstalker comes out from the woods and charges towards the group but its focus is on Eugene and it looks pissed. The entire front of its bone armor is charred black and has cracks through it. Ren "Nora distract it!" Nora and Eugene start shooting grenades and Rockets respectively at the nevermore causing it to fly away with two rockets following it. The Deathstalker comes up right behind Eugene and Nora about to attack then Ren and Blake quickly hit it with there blades. Weiss comes in using her gliffs grabs both Nora and Eugene and jumps a short distance forward having not expected Eugene to be so heavy. Ren and Blake retreat towards the ruins following the rest of the group. They reach the bridge. Pyrrha "GO GO!" she combats rolls to a halt turning her spear into a rifle and starts shooting the deathstalker to cover Ren and Blake. Eugene puts the rocket launcher into his small bag as he falls back making sure everyone's ok and moving across the bridge. The nevermore flys in and slams through the bridge knocking people away from it. Jaune, Ruby, Nora, Yang, and Weiss are all on the ruins in the Casium side. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha are on the land side with the deathstalker. Jaune "Man we gotta get over there they need help" Nora "Let's do this."Juane "yeah but uh I can't make that jump" Nora smirks evilly slams Jaune back with her grenade launcher and turns it into a hammer she then charges forward jumps turns around and slams her hammer onto the end of the ruined bridge. Jaune "No no wait!" He gets flung "No no no!" she then fires her grenade launcher to propel herself across to the side where her ren is. She strikes the deathstalker in the head it tries to attack Nora with its stinger, Nora blasts off it to fall back slamming right into blake causing her to fall back and off the bridge ruins. Blake uses her weapon to grab a purchase on one of the supports of the ruined tower and swings up to the Nevermore.

(On the nevermore

Blake lands a few hits on its face and starts charging down it but is stopped seeing Eugene as he grabs her and jumps off onto the ruined tower.

Top of the ruined tower

Eugene sets blake down and she jumps next to yang. Eugene " _FIRE IN THE HOLE!"_ he presses a button on his wrist pad in his armor and the area around the nevermore turns into a gigantic fireball. But it flies out of it looking rather pissed. Blake "It's tougher than it looks!" Yang "then lets hit it with everything we've got!" Yang, Blake, and Ruby switch their weapons to there gun modes. Eugene pulls out his EM4 modified sniper and starts shooting at it as well. They all hit it and Eugene's rounds put a few holes clean through it but it keeps going. The nevermore slams into the tower below where there all put at causing it to collapse. Ruby uses her rifle to propel her back to the bridge. Weiss uses her glyphs to stop and launch her back up next to Ruby. Yang uses her shotguns to propel herself back up while jumping off falling rocks. Blake jumps from rock to rock and wall runs up. Eugene just throws a grappling hook up onto the bridge and swinging up and around the ruins and landing on top. Weiss "None of this is working." Ruby looks around and sees Blake getting up using the elastic of her weapon, Yang shooting at the Nevermore and Eugene landing in front of her and Weiss and sliding to a halt. Ruby "I have a plan. Eugene with me! COVER US!" Weiss nods and heads off to cover Ruby. Ruby and Eugene go off.

With the Deathstalker fight

The deathstalkers stinger hits the bridge and causes it to start to fall apart. Jaune "we gotta move!" Ren, Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune charge forward. The deathstalker strikes at them Pyrrha blocks with her shield and strikes at it forcing it back a little the deathstalker tries to attack from the other side of them and Jaune blocks the strike with his shield Pyrrha jumps over him and strikes that pincer away leaving the deathstalker wide open. Ren runs up shooting at it. It strikes with its tail and misses, ren grabs on and starts shooting at it from the tail. Nora starts shooting at it with her grenade launcher. as it hits Pyrrha's and Jaunes shields sending them both back. Pyrrha throws her spear and hits it in the eye making the deathstalker real in pain and fling ren off of its tail Nora "REN!" ren hits a pillar and is out cold. Jaune sees that the deathstalkers tail stinker is about to fall off. Jaune "Pyrrha!" Pyrrha sees it and gets the plan "Got it" she throws her shield at it cutting it from the tail making it fall onto the deathstalkers head. Jaune "Nora nail it!" Nora "Heads up!" Nora jumps at Pyrrha who uses her shield and jumps as Nora uses her launcher on the shield to launch herself way into the air. Then slams down on the stinker impaling it into the deathstalker with enough force to break the bridge and fling both Pyrrha and Jaune up and over the deathstalker. She fires her grenade launcher again to get herself off of it just in time as the deathstalker falls into the chasm. Ren comes over exhausted. The four look over at the battle still ensuing with the Nevermore and see them all shooting at it

With the nevermore battle.

The nevermore swings around and tries to eat Yang who jumps into its beak holding its beak open and shoots down it's through. Yang "I. hope. your. Hun. gry." she looks back and sees the cliff wall. Yang jumps out of its mouth landing on the bridge as it slams into the wall. Weiss moves up and freezes its talons and tail to the ground before falling back. Blake throws her weapon to Yang who grabs it and holds onto it making a gigantic slingshot. Ruby jumps into it along with Eugene onto her scythe as he points his sniper rifle aimed back like Ruby's and holds onto ruby. Weiss Catches them both and holds onto them with her glyphs. Weiss "of course you would come up with this idea…" Ruby "think you can make the shots?" Weiss smirks "hmm! Can I?" Ruby worried "can-" Weiss snaps "Of course I can!" Ruby reloads and Weiss shoots them both off with her glyphs as they simultaneously fire shots propelling them forward. Eugene uses his shield to protect them from the supersonic speeds as they break the sound barrier for just a few moments. The nevermore Breathes out a black fire at them surprising everyone there. The fire goes around the shield that Eugene has up. Eugene and Ruby split up Ruby going for its neck with her weapon. Eugene into its mouth to block the fire. Ruby catches the nevermore with her scythe by the neck as Weiss makes a glyff line up the wall for ruby to run up. Ruby starts running up the cliff wall dragging the nevermore by the thought up the glyff pathway up the wall using her super speed ability and at the top of the cliff she decapitated the giant nevermore. Eugene jumps out of its mouth Landing near Ruby. the nevermore body falls into the chasm catching on black fire. Ruby looks down onto her friends and teammate. Eugene " _ruby… While that plan was absolutely crazy"_ Ruby shrinks kinda and looks at Eugene expecting him to not be happy like he wasn't when she almost shot him. Eugene " _I completely approve"_ Ruby "I know it wasn't exactly the safest- WAit… what?" Eugene " _I said I completely approve. While it wasn't the safest I agree. It was a dangerous situation. You did good. Your plan kept everyone alive and took out the threat. All anyone can really ask for."_ he nods to her " _Now. let's give everyone a way up shall we?"_ he pulls out a hand-sized spike and stabs it into the ground. It then starts glowing Blue as he wraps a cord around it hand-size and throws it over a tree branch. Then he chucks the other end that's on another spike all the way down to where everyone else is.

Down in the ruins

Yang "Well… that was a thing." the spike lands in front of them and another spike lands by Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. then a small device that has wheels on two sides like a zip line would comes down with a handlebar and netting attached to it. Eugene from above loudly " _Get in the netting and hold onto the handlebar! It'll do the rest!"_ Yang "Alright cool!" she hops into the netting and grabs ahold of the handlebar as it starts moving up the line towards the top. Yang "THIS IS AWESOME!" Weiss tired "is… no one.. .going to say… anything about how that nevermore just BREATHED FIRE!?" Nora "I thought it was cool. But no." Blake "I'm sure it was just an odd type of nevermore." Weiss "No no nevermore has EVER done that…" they all shrug save Weiss. Who here's a Dark whisper EVIL right behind her "yessss…. The power… I must have it" Weiss turns and looks and sees where the nevermore was is a black mist with red eyes. Then it's gone. Weiss "please tell me someone saw that…" Blake "saw what?" Nora "the pretty blue sky? Yeah, we've all seen it!" Nora goes up the 'skyline' going "WEEEE!" Weiss shivers as she makes sure she's next to go up.

Up top with Eugene

Eugene looks around " _I feel a disturbance…"_ Ruby "what?" she looks at Eugene "what did you say?" Eugene " _Hm? Nothing just making sure this all works right."_ checks that everything is running smoothly Eugene " _whatever that was was definitely of the dark side… but I thought the force only existed in Revan's and Meetra's universe... Is it here too?... well.. I've been able to use my other abilities in this world so far… I'll have to test it out later._

Later in the auditorium

Ozpin "From this day forward you will work together as Team CRDL Lead by. Cardin Winchester." Applause as they leave the stage. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora head up onto the stage. Ozpin "Jaune Arc, Lei Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieve the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as team JNPR" Nora hugs ren. Ozpin "Lead by Jaune Arc." Jaune "hm? Lead by.." Ozpin "congratulations Young man" Applause. Followed by Pyrrha playfully punching Jaune in the arm. Toppling him over onto his ass. Everyone watching laughs. Pyrrha looks a bit embarrassed as she helps him up and they get off the stage." Ozpin "And finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Eugene Wodahsfo, and Yang Xiao Long. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBYE Lead by.. Ruby Rose." Weiss looks in shock to Ruby. Ruby looks surprised and Yang Rushes over and hugs Ruby. Yang "I'm so proud of you!" Ozpin "it looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year"

The end!... … Of this chapter, I'll see you all next chapter when they all go to…. CLASS dun dun duuuuunnnn. :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
